Pokemon: Factions!
by ZPaddty
Summary: Iris and Ash both Like each other...but their regions are at war. Will they find love? Or will one fall to the other's hands? NEGAISHIPPING I own NOTHING!
1. Introductions

Introduction

* * *

Ash's home region, Kanto was at way with Unova.

He is the Prince of Kanto, and the queen he's at war against is Dragonige, a wicked, evil queen. he daughter is the beautiful tomboy, Iris.

Ash has to admit...she's hot.

But Ash knew if he anyone found out, he would get killed, and get called a villian for the rest of Kanto history.

* * *

Ash: "But dad! It's just a kilometer of land!" ** (If thats alot...then just thank the regions are really really big.)**

Geovoni: "WE ARE NOT SOFT!"

Ash: "But Da-"

Delia: "What do you like about em, son?"

Ash: "Umm...I...Ugh...thin she's umm pre-"

Delia: "About the the three Pokemon we found for you, Umm...Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott."

Ash: "Oh yeah! Umm...they're really nice!"

Geovoni: "You should train them...and remember to have some Electrodes at all times."** (Like a Grenade.)**

Ash: "Okay!"

'That was a lucky break...they almost found out.', Ash thought as he ran toward his room

* * *

**Some where far away, In Unova...**

* * *

Iris: "I can't...I can't like him...he's bad...evil...but he's sooooo handsome...and I saw his sword fighting skills...so fast...so strong...It's the Dragon Marshal art of Sword fighting."

?:Who is this boy? Could this be the enemy?"

Iris: ***Gasp***

Than a female figure came out of the shadows...It was her vile mother...Dragonige.

Dragonige: "Is it Cilan, our chief?"

Iris: ***Gag*** "Not him _anyone_ but him.."

Dragonige: "Who is it?"

Iris: "My...umm...dream boy...umm...from my dreams."

Dragonige: "Whoa...You have to marry _someone _to take my place!"

"I wanna pick!", Iris whined.

Dargonige: "I will pick a great prince for you!"

Iris: "No your not!"

Dragonige: "Young lady, you are grounded!"

Iris: "Whatever."

Dragonige: "We will discuss this prince thing later, you need your energy."

Iris: 'Almost got caught again.'

Dragonige: "I will got check on our dragon types and Dragon-Warriors."

Iris: "Bye."

Dragonige: "Whatever."

Then she walked out.

* * *

**Ya like it?**

**And I _might_...Underline _might_ do a lemon, depending on your choice.**


	2. The Fight

**Last time, In...Pokemon: Factions!, Iris and Ash almost confessed to something their parents wern't talking about. Will they die at each other's hands? Or will they confess? Find out now!**

Ash: "I have to go, NOW?!"

Geovoni: "Yes."

Ash: "But Dewott, Pignite and Servine are not ready!"

Delia: "You have to, sweetie, and you have a special sword-fight technique."

Geovoni: "And you will be given some hide armor with some steel, emforcing it."

Delia: "Yeah! You can kill five people at once with your daggers."

"Fine.", Grunted Ash, walking out, to collect weapons.

* * *

**Somewhere in Unova...**

* * *

Iris: "TOMORROW?!"

Dragonige: "Yes. Start moving your troop!"

Iris: "Why!?"

Dragonige: "Because their a kilometre away! Leaded by Ash!"

'Maybe I can sort this out over there.', Iris thought.

Iris: "I'll do it."

Dragonige: "Good, **Now go**!"

Then Iris an away leading her troop.

After a day, they met face-to-face.

"CHARGE!", They both screamed at the top of their lungs.

And after that, thousands of soilders ran toward each other down the hills, coming out of holes, charging at the opponent with blood lust in their eyes.

And everywhere, deadly Pokemon arise, Pigieot carrying soilders, Blastoise with rocket bazookas, Pokemon EVERYWHERE!

bodies everywhere fuel the madness, and scrreams of victory, sorrow and death everywhere.

Iris made a desprate atempt to get to Ash, but got blocked by two large soilders.

Man: "Kill her."

Man: "With pleasure."

Iris reached her sword and stabbed the soilder in the gut, she took it out, painted in bloody red.

"F...", The man slured before dying his horrible death to the hands of a 15 year old.

Man: "Don't come any closer!"

Iris smirked.

Iris: "Okay then.."

Man; "Ha I wi-"

But before he finished, she sent out her Haxorus.

Man: "SH-"

Iris: "Dragon pulse."

Then the beast shot out a blue power, killing the man.

"Now to Ash",Iris said Looking at the raven haired prince killing off four men at once.

Iris: "ASH!"

Iris ran at Ash, trying to bring him down to talk to him and try to make an agreement.

But when Iris tried to jump on Ash, someone shoved him forward, then one action will change their lives, as their lips met...

**How will their parents react? Find out next time in...Pokemon: Factions! .**

* * *

**I got nothing to say so...Poop**


	3. Fall Back!

**Last time, On Pokemon: Factions!, Iris tried to pin Ash in a jumping attack, but he got shoved foreward, how will their parents react?**

* * *

Iris: "AHHH!"

Ash: "Whaaaaa!-"

Iris and Ash's heart completely stop during Iris's fall...until...

Their lips connected, at that moment, the bloody crowd stopped, in shock and watched the whole event in awe.

Ash: "Irisssss..."

Iris: "Assssshhhhhh..."

Both: "Mmmmmmmmm.

Ash: "...Iris..."

Iris: "W-what...?"

Ash: "I love you."

Iris: "I love you two."

But then they relised they were being watched...

Iris: "Are you going to kill us?"

Then men and women shook their heads

Ash: "Why?"

One men came out of the crowd.

Man: "Your the bosses...and this would end the war."

Ash: "I came out with one thousand troops and now I have 100..."

Iris: "Same here."

Ash: "Let's go bac-"

?: "So you betray me? I WILL DESPOSE OF YOU LIKE THE GARBAGE YOU ARE!"

Iris: "Who are you?!"

?: "Silly child, I am your mother! And since You've betrayed me, I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH MY ADVANCED TROOPS!"

Iris: "I LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES ME!"

Dragonige: "I only sent you as a decoy, so I will taste victory! But you have stabbed me in the back! I Shall destroy you, then I will destroy the Kanto kingdom and take over!"

Ash: "Iris, We're to weak, RETREAT!"

Iris: "You heard him, RETREAT!"

Then the 200 men/women ran towards the hills, in hopes of healing and getting backup.

Dragonige lifted up a Walkie-talkie and said: "They're comin' set up the trap."

Then she chuckled her laugh of all laughs, and advanced.

**Will Iris and Ash survive this trap? Or will they will fall to Iris's mother's hands?**


	4. Missing Scouts

**Never liked lemons, but I'll do em for yew :) But I won't :P sorry for ya perverts out there.**

* * *

**Last time on, Pokemon: Factions!, Dragonige, Iris's mom has set a trap for Ash and Iris, will they survive?...find out now!**

Ash: "Iris..."

Iris: "What?"

Ash: "Our scouts have been shot and hung near our cave. And half our hunting parties are missing."

Iris: "That's not good."

Ash: "Don't worry, one scout got away and got to Kanto, and my parents are coming in one week."

Iris: "We won't last!"

Ash: "Yes we will, we have enough food to last two weeks."

Iris: "That's good."

Ash: "It's getting late, I'll turn in for the night.

Iris: "Me two, Night."

Ash: 'Only 120 troops left...that's not good', then he fell asleep.

I guess ya perverts can pretend a lemon happend

* * *

**Back in Kanto...**

* * *

Geovoni: "SEND ALL ABLE BODIED SOLDERS TO RESUE ASH AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Captin: "Yes sir!"

Delia: "I miss him...Honey."

Geovoni: "Me two."

**Will Ash and Iris survive? Find out next time!**


	5. I love you

Iris: "ASH! ASH! ASH!"

Iris ran into the cave from scouting to see Ash and the rest of the solders on the ground, Dead.

"ASH! WAKE UP!", Iris yelled, in tears.

Iris: "Ash..."

Ash: "I-Iris...*Cough* go..."

Iris: "I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! DON'T GO!"

Ash: "It is m-my time now...goodbye..."

Ash shiverd then died.

Iris: "ASSSHHHHHHHH!"

But then, see sat up, in the cave and Ash was next to her.

Ash: "Iris? What happend?"

Iris: "I had a nightmare."

Ash: "I can sleep next to you tonight if you want."

Iris: "Thank you, Ashy."

* * *

In the morning...

* * *

Ash: "Do you hear beeping?"

Guy: "I do."

Another guy: "Wait, I was a Pokemon Professer, Oak, and that is Voltorb!"

Iris: "Voltorb! Okay, it's nothing...let's-"

Ash: "Okay...Wait...Voltob...RUN!"

The 120 men and women tried to get out, but they got blown up.

Ash: "IRIS, WATCH OUT!"

Iris: "Huh?"

Voltorb: "Torb"

Ash: "MOVE!"

Ash pushes Iris out of the way.

Then an explosion, than nothing.

Iris: "ASSSHHHHHH!"

Iris was crying on Ash's body, until a solder picked her up.

Solder: "Let's go!"

* * *

Later...

* * *

Iris: "Ash...I miss Ash...Ash...wherever you are, I LOVE YOU!"

Meanwhile somewhere in Heaven:

Ash: "I love you two, Iris."

Iris: "Huh?"

But then she relised it.

Iris: "I'll always love you."


	6. He's Back! And Gods!

Ash: "Arceus, Can you reanimate me? Please! I wanna see Iris again!"

"I will.", Arceus begun, but got cut off.

Ash: "Yes!"

"But.", Arceus began.

Ash: "What?"

Arceus: "Only Iris may see you, you may make yourself see-able for one hour per day."

Ash: "Deal."

Arceus: "This'll hurt..."

Arceus struck Ash with a beam of light from his flying plates.

Ash: "AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The next thing he saw was, Iris.

Ash: "Iris!"

Iris: "Huh?" 'He's dead...I'm going crazy.'

Ash: "No, It's me!"

Iris: "ASH!"

Ash: "I Missed you so much!"

"Me two!", Iris said, pulling him nto a loving embrace.

Ash: "Where's everyone else?"

Iris: "They...They died...by trapping...posian...and when we tried to flee, they got shot by Blastoise and Mega Blastoise."

Ash: "Oh My Gosh..."

Iris: "Let's move, f we don't we'll be killed."

Ash: "Do you know where's Dewott, Pignite and Servine?"

"You mean Emboar Serperior and Samurott, Silly.", Iris said, handing him his Poke Balls.

Ash: "Thanks Iris."

Iris: "Let's go."

Ash: "Okay, And you can only see and hear me...everybody else can't..."

Iris: "Why?!"

"Arceus made a life deal with me.", Ash said.

Iris: "Oh...Can your Pokemon see you?"

Ash: "Let's me try. COME ON OUT!"

Emboar: "BOAR!"

Serperior: "Serperor!"

Samurott: "Wrott!"

Ash: "Can ya see me?"

They didn't hear or see him.

Ash: "CURSE YO, GOD!"

?: "SHUT UP!"

"Arceus?", Ash said.

?: "No, I'm ZPaddty."

Ash: "Are you god?"

ZPaddty: "Yes, and don't curse me."

Ash: "Sorry."

ZPaddty: "I'll let Your Pokemon see you."

Ash: "Can they now?"

ZPaddty: "Yep, and By the way I'm the god of gods, Bye."

Iris: "What does happend?"

Ash: "I doon't know, but my Pokemon can see me now, C'mon!"

And they started moving.

?: "Muhahaha...Come to Mama."


	7. Your Ash has evolved!

**All characters will remain virgin...**

**For now...Muhahaha!...I mean it -_-**

* * *

Ash: "Iris...C-can I do something?"

Iris: "Oka-"

Before she could finish, Ash cut her of by a small peck.

Ash: "Sorry I just-"

Iris: "It's okay, We're dating remember?

Ash: "Okay...Emboar, you should speed up, your falling behind."

(Fine...), Emboar roared in his weird Pok'e'Speech

Iris: "Oh! I almost forgot! Go Haxorus!"

Haxorus: (What'cha need?)

Iris: "Nothing, just wanted you to walk with us."

Haxorus: "Hax."

Iris: "You should nickname you Pokemon, Ash.

Ash: "Ah...what you guys name wanna be?"

Emboar: (Bacon.)

Samurott: (Aqua.)

Serperior: (Leaf.)

Ash: "Okay for now on, you shall be named-"

?: "Prepare for trouble!"

?: "Make it double!"

?: "To protect the world from devastation!"

?: "To Unite all people within our nation!"

?: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

?: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

?: "Jessie!"

?: "James!"

Jessie: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Pokemon/?: "Meowth! That's right!"

Meowth: "Like the volturb we set up?"

Iris: "Grrrr YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!"

Ash: "It's okay, I was revived."

Iris: "But how 'bout the dead solders?!"

Ash: "Oh yeah! Grrr!"

Jessie: "Who your talking to?"

James: "I thinks she's gone mad..."

Ash: "Grrrr! If only they can see me!"

Voice: "_You can...use you aura..._"

Ash: "Huh? I guess? Grrrrrrrrrr!"

Then Ash started to glow...

Meowth: "Oh my!"

But then...His eyes turned blue, two spikes came out his back, and a flat spike tail came out over his butt.

Ash: "AHHHHHHH!"

**To Be Continued...**


	8. The Poke-Mora

Ash: "Ahhh!"

Iris: "Ash! What happened?"

Ash: "I don't know!"

Jesse: "Go Arbok and Serviper!"

James: "Go Weezing and Carnavine!"

Ash: "For some reason _I_ want to fight..."

Iris: "Don't, you'll kill yourself!"

Ash: "I must!"

Then Ash rushed into the battle.

"Let's test out these new wings! Ash yelled.

Ash's wings started flapping rabbidly.

Then Arbok and Weezing flew backwards onto their trainers, and Carnavine and Serviper managed to stay on the ground.

Ash: "Nice!"

Jesse: "USE POISIAN STING!"

The two snakes launched a spiky attack, coming for Ash!

Iris: "ASSHHH!"

But then a green shield apeared on Ash, and Protected him.

Jesse: "Vine whip and Poisan gas!"

Then Carnavine jumped on Ash and started whipping him, also Weezing coughing gas onto Ash.

Then Ash turned white and teleported behind them.

Ash: "Wrong move."

Then his hands turned white and chopped them.

Jesse: "Grrrrr Return!"

James: "Return!"

Meowth: "This isn't over!"

Then they ran away.

Iris: "Ash...Are you...a Pokemon?"

Ash: "Huh?"

Iris: "Check yourself with your Pokedex."

Ash: "Okay..."

Pokedex: _Poke-Mora, Half Pokemon, half human, they develop new limbs at age 15._

Ash: "Oh...My...God..."

Iris: "...Wow..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a regiment of 3600 men...**

* * *

Brock: "We need to find Ash!"

Scout: "W-we are...it's just we can't find him."

Brock: "FINE! EVERYBODY PICK UP THE PACE!"

Solder: "We found Ash!"

Brock: "Where is he?"

Solder: "Over there, down that hill, next to the river!"

Brock: "Good, We'll rescue him in no time."

Voice: "Not on our watch..."

Brock turned behind to find The eviliest of villians.

Brock: "IT'S YOU!"


	9. Last One Left

_Recap..._

* * *

Brock: "We need to find Ash!"

Scout: "W-we are...it's just we can't find him."

Brock: "FINE! EVERYBODY PICK UP THE PACE!"

Solder: "We found Ash!"

Brock: "Where is he?"

Solder: "Over there, down that hill, next to the river!"

Brock: "Good, We'll rescue him in no time."

Voice: "Not on our watch..."

Brock turned behind to find The eviliest of villians.

Brock: "IT'S YOU!"

* * *

Brock: "The Shadow Triad!"

Shadow Triad 1: "We shall make sure you'll ne-"

Before he could finish an arrow appeared in his back, he fell over, dead.

Shadow Triad 2: "We'll be back!"

Shadow Triad 3: " You bet!"

Then the dissapeared

Brock: "Let's go find Ash."

Then they set off.

_Meanwhile, at the other end of the river..._

Iris: "I wonder where the rescue party is...?"

"It's over there!", Ash yelled, pointing at the other side of the river.

Then Ash made him visible.

Iris: "HEY! OVER HERE!"

Brock: "Don't worry, we're coming!"

Then the men jumped on some rocks...or something, now they're here!

"Iris.", Brock spat.

Solder: "Permision to fire her Iris?"

Brock: "Permision Gr-"

Ash: "Don't hurt her! I love her!"

Brock: "Why?! Are your crazy?! She's the enemy, are you her hypnotized sex slave?!"

Iris: "No...I love him two...and when my mom heard, she attacked our forces...with Volturb."

Brock: "Fine, I won't kill you."

Ash: "Okay, let's go-"

Brock: "W-why do you have wings, a tail and blue eyes?!"

Ash: "I don't know... the Pok'e'dex says I'm a Pok'e'Mora."

Brock: "Impossible!"

Ash: "What?"

Brock: "They all died out..."

Ash: "Why!?"

Brock: "Jhoto Region...hunting for tails and wings."

Ash: "Oh my god..."

Iris: "Let's just forget about this and go ho-"

Ash: "_I'm the Last Pok'e'Mora._"


	10. Getting Back Home

Iris: "Wow...Your the last one..."

Ash: "L-let's just get back to Kanto."

Brock: "Yes sir!"

Then the the many men and women started to make their way back to Kanto.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Kanto...**

* * *

Solder: "News! I've got news to share, King and queen, it's about you son, Ash."

Geovoni: "Good! Share with us!"

Solder: "He is coming back in one day, with Brock and his forces."

Geovoni: "Good!"

Delia: "Anything else to tell us?"

Solder: "Yes, your Highness...Ash has fallen in love with Dragonige's Daughter Iris. She seens to feel the same wasy and coming back with them."

Geovoni: "Lies! She'll murder him at the first chance she gets!"

Delia: "But Husband, he's happy, and she loves him two."

Geovoni: "We'll discuss this later, when she comes."

"Agreed.", Delia said, slightly mad.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With the Pok'e'Mora...**

* * *

Iris: "Why I can't kiss Ashy?!"

Brock: "Because you might Assassinate him."

Ash: "C'mon! She won't kill me!...Brock...Please..."

Brock: "Fine, but if she tries anything, we'll lock her up."

Both: "Agreed."

Then they both leaned in for a kiss, then Ash pulled Iris in for a full-blown Snog. **(Snog Means "Kiss and Cuddle.")**

Brock: "Yuck! That's way I'll never fall in love!"

"You'll do sooner or later, Brocko", Ash chuckled.

Iris: "Yeah!"

Brock: "Nope-...Is that the Kanto Mountains?"

"I don't know, I'll fly up and check.", Ash said. Before flying up with his wings.

Ash: "It is!"

Brock: "Speed up everyone, we're home free!"

Then they ran as fast as they could, to Kanto.

?: "Time for the siege."


	11. The End

After a day of walking, they reached the castle.

"DAD, MOM!", Ash yelled.

"Ash?!", They both said.

"Ash flew up to his mother and father, and started exlpaning what happened.

"So, are you my REAL parents?", He asked.

"Yes, we are...just not your biological parents.", Delia said.

"You see, son, we found you near a volcano, and we decided to become your parents, since I can't have babies...and named you Ash, because Ashes were everwhere...", Geovoni said.

"One more questen", Ash said.

"Yeah?", Delia said.

"Can I still call you mom and dad?", Ash asked.

"Of course you can, silly!", Delia said.

"Who's _her_?", Said Geovoni.

"Umm...she's Iris...I think you know her...and we...kinda...fell in love...", Ash said.

"WHAT?!", Geovani yelled.

"Please, Iris, come closer.", Delia said.

Iris stepped in front of Deila.

"Don't hurt her...", Ash said.

"We...will...w-we will...-", Delia said, but was cut off.

"_**ATTACK!**_", a voice called out.

Then thousands of solders from Unova kingdom charged in.

But Geovoni prepared for an event like this.

Then, three times the number of Unova solders came out. Wearing their Kanto armor with pride.

Then they clashed, they fought, anything you can imagin.

In the chaos, Geovoni was pressed againsts the wall.

"Know, di-", The solder said.

But instead got a sword in the back.

Iris saved Geovoni.

"Hmmph! Looks like your alright!", Geovoni said.

After an hour, the Unova solders were defeted.

"Do you like Iris?", Ash said.

"...Yes we do...", Geovoni said.

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry if it seems rushed, I will fix it up in the future.**


End file.
